Anniversary
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: For ArashiWolfPrincess: Anniversaries are days of memory, to hold the loved ones close. Whether for naught or point, may they give the heart fire. A passion to burn and not for it to flee. The first is the anniversary of how they met. (Pitch Pearl) The second, an anniversary of two that realized they only needed each other. (Pompous Pep)


For the birthday of **Arashi Wolf Princess**, requested by vampygurl402. I received two prompts and so it shall be done.

First: Danny X Phantom (Pitch Pearl)

Second: Vlad X Danny (Pompous Pep)

* * *

><p><strong>Small World<strong>

* * *

><p>When he was small, Danny had felt lonely, always reading his books on space and stars. Sam's parents didn't like his parents, and Tucker's parents liked to go out a lot with their son. Danny often found himself not taken in by Jazz's martial arts or tutor-lessons. The ghost obsession of his parents was something else entirely.<p>

Concerned for their son, Maddie and Jack took Danny to the lab and he would play with the microscopes and slides. One day, they found that he did want to go down to the lab. It was no longer a scary place; whatever Danny had found in the slide of deactivated ecto-polymerase, it was enough that he began to talk with his parents about ghosts, even if he was scared of the bigger ones and the ones in their books, like the poltergeists and the pretas.

"It's only on the one slide, Mom! It looks like stars! Like Orion's Belt, and Pegasus!"

Danny would talk to the slide like a real person and it was interesting to see that the once-deactivated slide, activate whenever Danny spoke to it.

* * *

><p>The day at that Fenton Ghost Portal began to function, Maddie and Jack ran down to see what had been the source of what sounded like an explosion.<p>

Danny sat on the floor, a metal pole in his hands and burn marks on his palms. Sam and Tucker sat next to him, taking the metal pole from his hands, bringing a hiss from his lips.

"The button was on the inside," he explained, smiling. He stayed looking at the Portal while his hands were bandaged.

His favorite slide, Ecto-Polymerase (Deactivated), was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Not all the ghosts that came through were kind, and it became the Fenton Family's mission to protect the town.<p>

"Stop right there!" Sam and Tucker ran in one direction, chasing after this giant green hornet-ghost. Danny, in the chaos of students running every which-way, ran after the other ghost. Her slinky form was pitch black and her cackle was wild. Every time he tried to blast her, she managed to turn intangible and slip into the walls before coming back to taunt him. After chasing her to the gymnasium, she came before him, eyes glinting in excitement.

"Isn't this fun?!"

Danny opened his mouth to combat her, but a bright green ecto-blast interrupted him. It hit her squarely in the chest.

"What are you waiting for, Danny?"

The boy looked up and saw what used to be Ecto-Polymerase (Deactivated). His eyes reflected the constellation Hydra as he looked up to the ghost, who wore a HAZMAT suit and whose green eyes were bright, like Hydrus.

"Right!" Danny fell back as the black ghost flew towards him, but the containment unit, a Fenton Thermos, managed to ensnare her and trap her inside.

Phantom, what had once been only a slide, floated down to Danny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Danny smiled at Phantom and grabbed at his hand. The ghost gripped the warm fingers tightly and returned the grin. They set about their usual activities, Phantom going outside to make sure no other ghosts would be interrupting the school day and Danny giving any and all details to his parents. Sam and Tucker joined them behind the school during lunch.

Danny would sit in Phantom's lap every time, and as long as their friend was happy, Sam and Tucker found no problem with it.

* * *

><p>"Another day, another ghost," Danny mumbled, letting his backpack drop to the floor. Phantom came in behind him, picking up the bag and opening it. He found a book on constellations and stars.<p>

"What's this?" Several pages were flagged with poorly torn sticky notes.

Danny turned to him. Eyeing the book, his cheeks grew pink.

"Oh, it's something I found in the library." Phantom turned to the flagged pages, nodding his head. Danny had wanted to be an astronaut when he was smaller. It was still something he wanted, but he saw his friend turning more and more towards Ecto-Biology.

"Do you remember when we first met, face to face?" Danny heard Phantom ask. Turning, he saw Phantom looking down at one of the pages. The ghost held up the book and turned it to Danny, who nodded.

"Orion's Belt and Pegasus." The slide from so many years ago reflected what Danny had wanted to see in the night sky. Constellations from the glowing ectoplasm on the slide had given him company.

"Why these?" Phantom looked down at the light outline of Pegasus, wings stretched out and ready for flight. "Is it because you wanted to fly?"

Danny nodded and stood next Phantom, hand on his forearm. "Yeah." The winged horse was there for only a few seconds more before the book was closed. "Wha-?"

Arms came around his waist and he found himself flying up and through his ceiling, a shriek escaping him as he latched his arms around Phantom's neck. A laugh answered him as he looked to gaze down at Amity Park. The town was brightly lit with the hustlings and bustlings of cars and streetlights; there was enough light pollution to even block out the brightness of the stars.

"Where are we going, Phantom?"

"You wanted to fly and see the stars, right?" Phantom pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek, the air barely ruffling their hair as intangibility protected them. Danny nodded and turned to press their mouths together, Phantom's speed slowing down for just a moment as he nearly lost himself in the sensation of closeness. Above the clouds they flew, and Phantom kept Danny intangible to save him from the elements of cold. "Look up."

Danny did as he was told, and he saw Pegasus sitting in the sky, the outline of his imagination filling in the rest.

"Wow..." His mouth hung open, amazed, and Phantom eagerly rose to the idea of pressing kisses all around the open lips, teasing.

"Do you like your present?"

"Yes." Danny pressed himself closer to Phantom. "Why, though?"

"You found my slide six years ago, Danny." Phantom came close and Danny saw Pegasus in his eyes. "It's our anniversary.

"You're the whole world to me, Danny. You always have been."

Danny smiled and found himself kissing the ghost firmly on the lips, amazed at how this person could exist for him.

"Small world, then," he answered, and he looked up to see the stars of Pegasus just a little brighter than before.


End file.
